This invention relates to a coupler for tubing and will have specific, but not limited, application to a coupler for flexible tubing.
Couplers have long been utilized to secure metallic tubing, such as copper, to other tubing or to a fitting. In recent years non-metallic tubing of a generally rigid nature, such as that formed from polyvinylchloride, has been utilized in place of the copper or similar metallic tubing. In connecting such generally rigid non-metallic tubing, the couplers of the prior art performed in a generally satisfactory manner. With the development of flexible, non-metallic tubing, such as that formed from polybutylene, it was found that the prior art type couplers would not perform satisfactorily when the flexible tubing was used at elevated temperatures and pressures. As the non-metallic flexible tubing would become heated, such as to 180.degree. F., and utilized at pressures such as between 180 and 220 p.s.i., the tubing would soften and slip from its coupler.
With the following described invention a coupler has been developed which will not only serve to couple metallic and non-metallic substantially rigid tubing but also flexible tubing which can be used at elevated temperatures and pressures without slipping or becoming disconnected from its coupler.